1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile hood strut lock and more particularly to a cylinder prop for supporting a cylinder of a jack cylinder-and-plunger to prevent or limit retraction of the plunger rod into the cylinder.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed heretofore to prop a cylinder for preventing a plunger rod from retracting into the cylinder, but these devices have had disadvantages of being complicated or difficult to operate or unreliable to insure that the cylinder is held reliably to prevent or limit retraction of the plunger rod into the cylinder.